


Loves The Control

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Crossover Pairings, Dominant Hermione Granger, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Spanking, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione loves when he lets her be in control.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Loves The Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square I2: spanking and Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo Square I5: BDSM.
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Loki,” Hermione murmured, her voice low. “I told you not to move.” She looked at her lover, who was splayed out on the bed, looking like quite the delicious snack. She wet her lips, eager to run her hands over his bare body. 

“Sorry, mistress,” Loki said, the wicked gleam in his eyes suggesting that he wasn’t sorry at all. 

“Don’t make me restrain you,” she warned, although, from the look of it, that’s exactly what he wanted.

Loki grinned, wriggling his hips suggestively, his cock twitching. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Hermione murmured, pulling out her wand. With a swish of her wand, she bound Loki with green, satin ribbons to the posts of their bed. “Now, you’re completely at my mercy.”

“Just how I like to be,” Loki said cheekily.

“Don’t make me gag you,” Hermione warned, looking him over. “Now, what should I do first?" Hermione contemplated out loud.

Loki's body tingled with excitement. His cock was already half-hard as he waited in anticipation. Hermione climbed onto the bed, straddling Loki's waist.

Hermione reached down, her hands caressing Loki's chest. Her fingers stopped at his nipples and she pulled on them slightly. Loki bucked beneath her, a soft moan escaping his lips. She scooted down slightly so she could lick Loki's nipple, teasing him like she knew he enjoyed.

Loki groaned, wishing he could tangle his hands into Hermione's hair. His cock throbbed and his eyes fluttered shut as Hermione's tongue swirled around his nipple. "Hermione," he groaned, wriggling his hips as best he could in his position.

Hermione chuckled as she moved her way down Loki's body. She pressed kisses to his muscular stomach, causing Loki to squirm beneath her. She stopped eye-level with Loki's cock and admired it.

"Please," Loki begged, hating and loving Hermione's gentle teasing at the same time. He could feel Hermione's warmth breath on his cock as he waited in anticipation. "Hermione," he whimpered, wanting his lover to suck his cock.

Hermione leant forward, kissing Loki's inner thigh. She pressed another kiss further up his leg, moving closer and closer to Loki's cock. Finally, she took mercy on Loki's begging.

"Fuck," Loki hissed as Hermione took his cock into her mouth. "Oh, fuck." Hermione sucked his cock, slowly at first before building up speed. She took Loki in deeply as he could, holding back her gag reflex as her lover’s cock bumped the back of her throat. She did his best to deep throat Loki, as she knew her trickster loved it.

Loki pulled on his restraints, wishing to touch her. He wanted nothing more than to reciprocate… push Hermione onto her back and taste her core. Loki's mouth watered at the thought. _Later_ , he reminded himself. There would be time later for him to bring Hermione to pleasure… over and over.

"Fuck," Loki panted. "I'm close." He wanted to come but Hermione’s hold on his sac was preventing that. 

“Not until I say so, love,” Hermione said, reminding him just who was in charge. “Don’t, Loki, or I’ll have to punish you,” she warned before she resumed teasing his cock with her tongue.

Loki felt his balls tighten and his cock throb. He gasped Hermione's name as he came, unable to prevent himself from doing so. Hermione swallowed around his cock, continuously sucking. When Loki was spent, his head fell back against the bed. His arms and legs were sore from straining against the ropes. "Hermione," he groaned.

“Loki, darling, you came before I said you could.” She looked at him, eager to deliver the punishment.

“That I did, Hermione,” Loki murmured, looking at his lover.

“You know what that means?” She waved her wand and released Loki from his bonds. “Come here.”

Loki crawled towards her, positioning himself in her lap so that his arse was right there for her. Even though he had just come, his cock was already semi-hard again as he awaited his punishment.

She caressed his arse. “Twenty seems fair, don’t you think?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Loki murmured, closing his eyes in anticipation. 

"I want you to count the spanks," Hermione told him, her tone leaving no room for argument. Her hand came down, firmly smacking his left cheek harshly.

Loki let out a yelp at the sting.

"Count," Hermione reminded him, a teasing tone to her voice.

"One," he murmured, wriggling in her lap. Moments later, she spanked his other cheek. "Two!" he cried out. Her hand rubbed his bottom, squeezing it lightly before she spanked him once more. "Three!"

"Your arse is a delectable shade of pink," Hermione murmured before delivering two successive spanks. "Do you know what you do to me, Loki?"

"Four, five!" Loki gasped. His arse stung, but she couldn’t deny the thrill that came with each spank. "Six!" He gasped. "Seven!" There was a slight pause. "Eight!"

The spanking continued, Hermione alternating between caressing his arse and delivering the blows. She never spanked him in the same spot twice.

"You love this; don’t you?" Hermione asked, a grin on her face as she spanked him. She loved Loki… She loved that he let her take control like this. He continued to count her spanks as they neared the end.

“I want to touch you,” Loki murmured, clenching his hands together to fight the urge.

Hermione quickly delivered the final three spanks.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Loki gasped.

“There, sufficiently punished, I think,” Hermione murmured. She stroked Loki’s hair. “I love you, you know,” she whispered quietly. “Do you want the cream for your arse?”

“No, I’m fine,” Loki said, sitting up. He wasted no time in pushing Hermione back onto the bed. He entered her body, groaning at the feel of her tight, wet heat. 

“Yes,” Hermione hissed, her hands grasping at the bedsheets as he filled her. “Harder, Loki, please.” She knew it wasn’t going to take much to send her over the edge as she had been aching for him since she tied him up. 

He began to move in and out of her again, her hips bucking up to meet his. It started out slowly, but their passion quickly rose to the point where their movements were frenzied as they were each chasing their release.

Loki’s hand slipped between their legs, quickly rubbing her clit. “Hermione,” he groaned.

Hermione moaned at the sensation. "Oh, Loki!" she cried, her eyes locking with his. Her walls trembled around him as she came, triggering his own release as well.

The two of them rode out their orgasms, continuing with their rushed movements.

Moments later, Loki collapsed on top of her, his sweaty body pressing into hers. Hermione used the opportunity to press a kiss to his neck. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you, my deliciously, naughty witch,” Loki murmured, finding her lips to kiss her deeply. Breaking the kiss, he scooped her into his arms and carried her to the bathroom, where they engaged in another bout of lovemaking in the shower, each blissfully happy in each other’s embrace.


End file.
